


If You Ever Want To Be In Love

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: A one-shot based on the song 'If You Ever Want to Be in Love' by James Bay.





	

They did this often enough that it was now a pattern when applied to the psychiatric rule of three; once is a concern, second it’s a problem, and considering this is the fifth time Happy has come over to Toby’s house and they’ve both gotten dangerous drunk, it’s now cause for alarm.

While they weren’t dating, there was enough tension between them that alcohol was needed to calm their nerves when they spend time alone together. Hence why Toby has woken up on his living room floor, still wearing his beloved hat, but with a throbbing in his head.

“Ouch.” He groans as he tries to stand.

It’s only when he looks around the room to evaluate the mess that he notices Happy’s absence. Assuming she woke before him and left, he ignores the slight pang in his chest and walks up the hall to take a well needed shower. That’s when he notices a small figure lying in his bed.

“Well that’s unfair.” He whispers, as he sees a much more comfortable Happy sleeping soundly under the covers.

He realises that watching her sleep is quite creepy, but he can’t bring himself to look away. He was going slightly crazy at sight of the woman he loved so intensely, sleeping in his bed, in his room. And while it was under platonic circumstances, he couldn’t stop his imagination from running wild.

He quietly leaves the room and heads to the bathroom to wash the night before away. When he’s finished, he doesn’t bother knocking before he enters his room because he knows that she woke up while he was shower and has left his apartment, she never hangs around on mornings like this.

If Walter O’Brien wasn’t his boss, he would call in sick and spend the day nursing his hangover, but alas, Mr. 197 doesn’t count alcohol induced illness as a serious reason for a day off. Somehow she manages to beat him to the garage, but he’s greeted by a large coffee waiting for him on his desk. When he looks over at her, she’s got a small smile on her face as she lifts an identical cup to her lips.

They’re lucky enough that today is one of those rare days where they’re not assigned a case, leaving them all to work on case files or personal projects. Toby, however, chooses to spend majority of his day stealing glances at Happy as she works silently at her desk. He doubts that anyone notices though, as the only person who would pay that much attention would be Paige, and she once told him that she was ‘all for Quintis’. When he sees Happy walk towards the kitchen, he takes the opportunity to talk to her, something he was denied this morning.

“So, I’m pretty sure we drank all the alcohol in my apartment last night.” He jokes, taking a seat at the table while she makes herself some coffee.

“The way my head felt this morning, I am not surprised.” She laughs, sitting across from him.

“Are we going to talk about why you showed up at my door at 9pm at night? Again.” He questions.

“No.” She says, staring down at her mug.

“Come on, Hap.”

“Look, is it such a crime that I want to spend time with you?”

“It’s not, but I would rather my liver didn’t take a serious hit every time you come over.” He still has dull headache that won’t go away.

She hums in agreement but still doesn’t look up from her coffee. They fall into silence, both trying to work out what to say next.

“Happy, you know how I feel about you but I can’t keep doing this.” He groans, dragging his hand down his face.

“What does that mean?” She asks harshly, finally making eye contact with him.

“I love you, Happy Quinn.” He confesses, watching her expression turn to one of shock. “And if you ever want to be in love, then call me and I will be there.” He stands and announces to the team that he’s going to head home, leaving a stunned Happy behind.

 

* * *

 

It’s been about three weeks since Toby’s confession and Paige has decided it’s time to intervene. After accidently overhearing their conversion in the kitchen, she’s watched the two of them avoid each other and it’s time to put a stop to it. She forces the men of the garage to go shopping for groceries so she can corner Happy and force her to talk.

“So how long are you going to avoid Toby?” She asks, coming to stand in front of Happy’s desk, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She states, not looking up from her work.

“Toby tells you that he loves you, leaves the ball in your court, and then you spend the next few weeks completely ignoring his existence.”

“What was I supposed to do?” She slams her tools down on the counter. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Do you love him?”

“I think so. But he’s my best friend. I can’t risk that.” She admits, feeling hopeless.

“Well.” Paige starts, leaning over to place her hand on Happy’s. “You need to decide whether the risk is worth it.”

Before Happy can reply, the boys walk through the garage door, arguing loudly.

“Paige, please tell Walter that commenting on the fact that the cashiers job could be done by a robot is an insensitive thing to say to a 16 year old girl.” Toby yells.

“I was simply informing her to ensure that she works hard in school to get a well-paying and less replaceable career.” Walter explains.

“It was mean, Walter.” Paige confirms, giving Happy a reassuring smile and leaving to diffuse the tension between the other team members.

 

* * *

 

It was hard for him to be around Happy every day and not talk to her, she was still his best friend, but it was clear that she was putting space between them and it hurt.

He had spent the night a bar near his apartment, drowning his sorrows, but all the alcohol in the world couldn’t erase the fact that he loved her and it appeared she didn’t feel the same.

The bartender had forced him to sober up a bit before he drove home so he was cognizant enough to notice the voicemail notification on his phone. As he listened to the robotic female voice inform him of the time and date of the missed call, he placed the phone on the bench to pour himself a glass of water.

“Hi.” Happy’s voice started, as he dropped the glass to run back to the phone. “I want to be in love.” The message ends and Toby is already half way across the room, grabbing his keys and sprinting to his car.

 

* * *

 

Her focus is pulled from her book by a knocking on the door. She looks through the peephole and sees Toby, after taking a breath to calm her nerves, she opens the door.

“Hi, so you got my…”

Her sentences is cut off by his hands on her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Her hands find themselves at the nape of his neck, twisting in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He’s smiling when he pulls away.

“You love me.”

“Of course, you idiot.” She laughs, no malice in the insult.

She pulls him down for another kiss, wanting to make up for all the time she wasted.


End file.
